Distractions
by Magically Magical
Summary: Elena attempts to seduce Damon; finally winning him over, distractions keep occurring that prevent them from paying attention to one another. Mild sexuality, and language. One-Shot, possibly to be continued! Review's make me happy!


MM - Hi! I'm so excited to be posting my first-fanfic on ! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Review! -Wink- [BTW – Means by the way, this is my first time writing 'dirty things', so don't hate me please!] There's also a little bit of Caroline thrown in here, mostly because I just love her!

PS : This was a request from my BFF, she just loves Damon and Elena so much, as do I, so I figured, what the heck, might as well! Enjoy!

Warning : Language, sexual business (not extreme), and Damon just being sexy all the time!

* * *

><p>Damon slammed the car door shut as made his way to the boarding house, 'Alcohol, I need alcohol,' he thought absentmindedly, opening the door before also closing it with more force than was needed. Making his way to his bourbon, he quickly drained the first bottle in reach. Making a grab for the next one in sight he visibly froze as he heard a heartbeat thumping loudly, coming from upstairs. "The hell," he growled loudly, grabbing the bottle of scotch and made a move for the stairs before barging up them louder than necessary.<p>

Elena tried to control her heartbeat as she heard Damon coming up the stairs, she felt nervous all of a sudden, 'Now's not the time to feel nervous, especially when you're lying half naked in his bed!' she yelled at herself. Trying to make herself more comfortable as fast as possible and as soon as she heard the door open she layed completely still on the bed watching as an angry Damon came into sight.

Nothing in the world could've prepared Damon for what he was about to witness as he opened the door slowly and stared at his bed in... heck, too many emotions were running through him as his eyes bugged out of his head. There, on his bed, was lying Elena Gilbert in the most flimsiest, black, silk lingerie he'd ever seen. He barely noticed when the bottle of scotch in his hand fell to the floor, all he could see was Elena on his bed, practically begging to be-

"What are you doing here," he asked sharply, anger evident in his tone. As much as having Elena in his bed meant to him he just couldn't deal with it right now, it was all too much and he didn't exactly feel like dealing with her regret in the morning.

Feeling naughty, Elena ran her hands down her body slowly, "What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked, and though she felt a million things running through her, she was glad her voice was calm as she spoke, "Come here, Damon."

Damon had to brace himself on the door to ensure he wouldn't go to her, he could feel his control slipping minute by minute, "No, Elena," he practically whispered, not exactly trusting his voice. "Go home, Elena.."

Feeling slightly rejected, she worked harder, "I don't feel like going home," she said seductively, "I feel like staying here." and slowly pulled down one of her shoulder straps that held the gown up.

"Don't," Damon almost-yelled, slowly walking into the room to grab her a t-shirt to change into, he turned around to give her privacy. Hearing the sound of her feet softly tapping closer towards him he turned around, which he realized was a huge mistake and felt the lust coming back, "Elena," trying to make it sound like a warning, but it only came out sounding desperate, "Elena, don't." he practically begged.

Slowly backing him into the wall, she reached out to lay her palms flat against his chest, her nails digging into him as she leaned forward, her mouth next to his ear, "What's wrong, Damon?" and pushed herself against him, "Don't you want me..." feeling his hard bulge on her stomach, she went on her toes and started moving her hips in circles, "Touch me, Damon," she whispered, slowly bringing her face closer to his. Before she could comprehend what had happened, he was on the other side of the room.

"You don't know what you're doing," he growled between clenched teeth, running a hand through his hair.

She slowly made her way in front of him, noticing the chair just a few feet behind him, she gently pushed him backwards, "I thought you wanted this, Damon," she whispered, and slowly brought his bottom lip in between her teeth. As soon as the back of his legs hit the chair, she pushed him onto it and straddled him, slowly rubbing herself up his length, "Touch me, Damon," she felt his control slowly slipping away and kissed him again while putting more effort into rubbing herself against him. With a groan he attacked her lips, his tongue tasting all of her, "Mmm," she moaned into his mouth.

Trailing his fingers down her neck he slowly pulled the straps on her shoulder off and relished in the sight of her only in her undergarmets. Moving his fingers over her breasts, down her stomach, and touched her most private part which was so wet, "God, Elena," he whispered, and gently rubbed her with his fingers.

"Mm, Damon," moaned Elena, her fingers moving from his chest to his hair, tugging gently, she moved her hips against his fingers, "More, Damon, more..." she whimpered, overwhelmed with sexual frustration.

All of a sudden Damon's phone went off, alarming them both. Quickly reaching into his pocket he pulled out his phone, 'Alaric', the screen read. "I have to take this," he said softly, attempting to get up, but Elena wasn't going to let him go that easy.

"So take it," she whispered, trailing kisses from his ear down his neck and back up.

"What, Elen-" before he could finish what he was about to say she grabbed the phone, pressed 'Accept' and held the phone to his ear, "What." he yelled into the phone.

'Jezz, what's got your panties in a knot,' Alaric replied.

"What is it, Rick," he moaned, feeling Elena's lips on his ear pulling and tugging, his hips bucked into hers earning him a loud moan.

'Erm,' Alaric said awkwardly, 'Did I call at a bad time?'

"Yes," growled Damon and hung up, throwing the phone as far away from them as possible before switching their positions. He tugged on her underwear quickly ripping it in one pull, and as fast as inhumanly possible he stuck his fingers in her, going in and out at a furious pace.

"Ohhhhh, Daaaaaaaamooon," moaned Elena, "Urgahmorahaaa.." she quickly reached her orgasm, coming with a loud moan as she tugged on his hair. Before she or Damon could continue, they heard the door slam.

"Wait here," Damon whispered, kissing Elena quickly on the lips. Pointing a finger at her he gave his best serious face he could in a situation like this, "I mean it, don't even move." he said seriously, looking deadly. Elena giggled and leaned forward to bite his finger before he could pull it away, "Elena," he groaned, moving closer towards her and almost completely forgetting the person that had just barged into his house.

"Damon!" Caroline yelled from downstairs, "Eleeeeeeeeeeeeena!"

"Shit, she knows you're here," Damon whispered angerily, "I'm going to kill that Barbie-wannabe," Elena sighed dreamily and got up.

"I'm coming up!" Caroline yelled, "Ready or not...here I come.."

"What the fuck does she think this is," Damon half-yelled, "A game?" He looked back to where Elena was and realized she wasn't there anymore, "Elena?" he yelled softly, before he spotted her in his bathroom stripping down. He sped over to her faster than he had ever before, "Just what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm coming!" Caroline yelled outside the door. 'Yeah, I could be coming too right now,' Damon thought, growling and quickly made a run for it to his bed grabbing the closest book to him and pretended to read.

* * *

><p>Caroline opened the door slowly, disappointed that she didn't find anything naughty going on, well, if you could consider Damon sitting on a bed looking like walking sex and reading a book 'upside-down', while Elena was having a bubble bath in a bathroom that had no freakin' door, not naughty. Depends on your definition of the word.<p>

Damon looked up from his book, "Caroline, how many times do I have to ask you to ring the door bell like a normal person?"

"As many times as you have to until you realize I'm never going to use it!" she replied, chuckling, "Hey, Elena."

Elena, who was hiding under the bubbles came out as if she just noticed Caroline standing there, "Oh, hi Caroline," she quickly looked away, unable to keep eye-contact.

'Something is definitely fishy here,' Caroline thought, "So, I was thinking we could go shopping, Elena. Buy you something..." Caroline looked over at Damon who was practically eye-fucking Elena, "sexy."

"She can't," replied Damon, who was still staring at Elena, "She's...preoccupied at the moment."

"I believe I asked Elena, Damon," Caroline teased, before looking over at Elena who was blushing like mad, "Besides, what's so important she can't miss it to go to the mall?"

"She has something she needs to take care of," Damon eyed Elena, Caroline couldn't help but feel like there was a double meaning to that, "Right, Elena?"

"Hm? Oh, yes," Elena replied, as if she wasn't paying attention, "I'm sorry, Care, how about a rain-check?"

"Sure, I suppose," Caroline said softly, narrowing her eyes at Damon who had plastered an innocent expression on his features, "I'll see you around." she said suspicously, and sped out of the house. 'Okay, that was totally not-awkward.' She thought to herself, before making a run for Tyler's house.

* * *

><p>"Now," Damon said, getting up while throwing the unknown book away, "Where were we..."<p>

Elena giggled softly as he made his way to her, backing up into the furthest part of the tub, "Mm.." just as Damon was about to kiss Elena, the door bell rang.

"Fuck it!" Damon yelled, "I'm going to kill them! I swear, I'm going to kill..." Damon fast walked out of the room while preparing to strangle the person at the door, with a naked Elena running behind him while grabbing a white, fluffy towel.

"No, Damon!" she yelled, "Damon!"

"I'm going to kill..." before Damon could finish his sentence the door opened to reveal a familiar face, one that was furious.

* * *

><p>MM – Heh! I'm not sure if I want to keep this as a one-shot or switch it to a two possible three shot, if I get good feedback I'll add more chapters! I know it was short, but I was in a hurry to get it done fast. Remember review!<p> 


End file.
